Alyenna
'' Hidden in the forest canopy, this ranger is undetectable.'' Alyenna Valandi is a half-even ranger who favours the longbow. She prefers to travel in wooded areas, where she can climb up a tree upon the first sign of danger and rain arrows upon her foes from a safe distance. Because she was isolated in childhood, Aly is shy and wary of strangers. She is very skilled with animals and is usually found with Elimwen, her Goshawk, on her shoulder. Aly learned her woodland skills from her elven father, Enurian, who disappeared around a decade ago. Upon the death of her mother, Alyenna left home to look for her father and to learn about her elven roots. She came to Willowdale with an elven compass that has two needles instead of one. It has been discovered that the second needle will unerringly point towards whichever ancient elven watchtower is closest to the compass. Aly learned from her father several effective techniques for hunting Goblinoids. However, she finds the small goblins cute when they aren't attacking her, and hesitantly attempted to make friends with the Firewalkers; the Firewalkers eventually returned a grudging respect. After a few forays into the wilds, Alyenna temporarily retired from adventuring to attend to a mysterious equine disease, "Horse Sweat Fever." She left her compass in Jura's possession so that someone else could continue the search for the watchtowers in the meantime. Alyenna returned to Willowdale in time to defend the town from the hobgoblins, and performed admirably directing ballista volleys from the gate. Most notably, she directed a strike breaking the Praetor's shield. She was only lightly injured in the battle, and has returned to Pathfinding as Jura's second in the new druid circle. In the month of Hammer, Alyenna completed training for the third and final circle of the druidic practice and undertook the initiation ritual. Shortly thereafter, she left Willowdale again in order to act as the ambassador from Laurasia to the elven city of Alsea. She returned to Willowdale in order to take part in the expeditions to slay Amurru, and to finish her father's duel with Icaserat. After Isacerat was slain, Alyenna remained to assist with the fight against the Necromancer. She destroyed several minor undead and heavily injured the Second with undead-bane arrows before being felled by the magical power of the Necromancer. However, the Pathfinders recovered her body and were able to raise her from the dead shortly thereafter. She returned to Alsea and spent the remainder of her life there practicing her archery and learning from the elven druids. Search for Enurian Valandi An attempt to find Alyenna's father by Commune indicated that her father was dead, but his body could not be located. In an attempt to gain more information, Aly gambled with the genies at the Wandering Oasis and won the Geomancer's Wand. The wand indicated that her father's body was somewhere southwest of Willowdale, in the direction of the newly discovered Alsea. This information made Alyenna even more eager to visit the city, and she and Jura joined the official diplomatic mission there. Once in Alsea, Alyenna followed the Geomancer's Wand to an ossuary, where she found a tomb bearing an effigy of her father and a dedication to the "Nameless Traveller" who killed a dragon. In conversation with one of the elves tending the ossuary, she learned that her father had arrived in Alsea six years ago, mortally injured after having killed one of two white dragons living in the mountains. The dragons had sometimes picked off elves who ventured too far into the mountains, but since the patriarch was killed the matriarch Icaserat had not taken any elves. Alyenna gave the grave-keeper the name to put on the monument, and declined to move her father's remains. She received her father's hunting bow, which she later used in the slaying of Isacerat and the fight against the Necromancer. Titles *Dead Woman Walking Affiliation Titles *Celebrity *Krik Krak *Wild Sage *Elf-Friend Category:Retired Category:Follower